Containers often include a body and a neck finish extending axially from the body to accept a closure. The body usually includes a base, a sidewall extending axially away from the base, and a shoulder between the sidewall and the neck finish. The neck finish typically includes circumferentially extending threads or lugs to cooperate with corresponding features of the closure. U.S. patents that illustrate glass containers of this type include U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,823 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,524.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a container having a pour spout to direct flow of product through the pour spout and out of the container.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A container in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a body including a base and a sidewall extending from the base, and a neck finish extending from the body and including a neck finish interior surface facing radially inwardly and including one or more circular portions, and a sealing lip facing generally axially and fully circumferentially continuously around the neck finish interior surface. The container also includes at least two thickened wall portions circumferentially spaced apart and extending radially inwardly, and including interior surfaces disposed radially inwardly of the neck finish interior surface to at least partially establish an internal trough, and axially facing shoulders axially recessed with respect to the lip of the neck finish.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a package that includes a container including a neck finish having a neck finish sealing lip to establish a circular planar sealing surface, and spout walls disposed radially inwardly with respect to the sealing lip, and having axially facing shoulders axially recessed with respect to the sealing lip. The package also includes a closure coupled to the container, and including a lid having a base wall and a peripheral skirt extending axially from the base wall, and a seal carried by the lid, wherein an axial clearance exists between the lid base wall and the axially facing shoulders of the spout walls.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a container that includes a neck finish having an outer surface, one or more closure engagement features on the outer surface, a semi-circular rear wall having a rear interior surface, and a semi-circular trough wall disposed on an opposite side from the rear wall and coaxial with the rear wall and having a trough interior surface. The neck finish also includes a neck finish sealing lip to establish a circular planar sealing surface, and spout walls disposed radially inwardly with respect to the sealing lip and laterally opposed from one another on either side of the trough wall, distal with respect to the rear wall, and having radial wall thicknesses greater than that of the rear and trough walls and having axially facing shoulders axially recessed with respect to the sealing lip.